


Liquid Courage

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Spencer and Y/N have a movie night with some drinks that turns into a whole lot more.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Liquid Courage

Spencer has the most unassuming voice, silken like honey as he asks Y/N if he wants a beer for their movie marathon. He glances over to see Spencer bent over, looking for Y/N’s favorite beer, which he keeps in stock in addition to his own. The way his shoulders clench when he reaches toward the back of the refrigerator makes Y/N’s cock twitch in his pants. He hates how much he wants the team’s resident nerd.

Grabbing a pillow, he inconspicuously places it over himself when Spencer returns with their beers and turns the movie on. They're both sitting there in pajama pants and no shirts and Y/N wants nothing more than to forget that the movie exists (Lord of the Rings is king, but just not right now) and kiss him.

Over the last five years that they’ve known each other, Y/N could swear that sometimes he sees Spencer giving him looks too - the kind that linger just a little too long, filled with just a bit too much intrigue - but instead of doing anything about it he just lets insecurity take over until he goes home alone with his deepest thoughts unrealized. Because is the risk worth the friendship?

Every time Spencer lifts the bottle to his lips it makes Y/N’s resolve wane more and more. As the movie moves forward, they continue to drink, going fairly quickly through a 12-pack that has them both a little giggly and little more relaxed than they normally might be.

It’s about two hours before Spencer pauses the movie to search for another beer or two while Y/N goes to the bathroom. Inside, Y/N can hear containers scraping along the refrigerator’s shelves, bottles clinking against each other. When Spencer grabs what Y/N assumes to be the bottlenecks, he imagines Spencer’s hand somewhere else and lets out a small whimper that thank god Spencer can’t hear.

Pulling his pants up, he washes his hands and imagines something completely unsexy, like his grandma or grandpa, and goes back outside. He’s so consumed with ensuring that Spencer doesn’t find out what’s been going through his brain that he runs right into him and topples to the floor.

“Oh shit!” Spencer says, quickly placing the bottles back on the counter and extending his hand. “You okay?”

Nodding, Y/N reaches out for one of the beers to distract himself, but Spencer doesn’t move. Their arms touch and a shock works its way down Y/N’s spine. “Spence?” He asks shakily. He doesn’t want to move in and kiss him and have him be reading the signals wrong. “You okay?”

Spencer clears his throat and grabs Y/N’s hand, tentatively pulling him closer. “Can I-?” The words get caught.

“Yes,” Y/N replies. “I-”

Nothing else comes to him because Spencer crashes their lips together and pushes him into kitchen wall. Moaning, Y/N slips his hands around Spencer’s waist and revels in the feel of his skin. His body’s soft and yielding but no less strong, lips and hands compensating as they rake down the sides of his neck.

“Jesus, Spence. I, forever-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He laughs into Spencer’s mouth and allows his hands to roam, palming the dips and curves of his lower back and ass. “Bossy.”

“You have no idea.”

“Really?” Y/N’s mind was racing with possibilities. He’d always noticed a confidence in the youngest agent that the other’s overlooked, but he hadn’t imagined this, and all because of him.

Spencer slipped his hand from the side of Y/N’s neck and into his hair, tugging it back from the roots. “Yes. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined you like this. Pupils dilated, breathing heavy, my lips on your neck. I’ve also imagined your lips around my cock.”

“Oh fuck,” Y/N groans, biting down on Spencer’s lip. “You’re gonna kill me, Spence.”

“Have you thought about it? Tell me.”

For a moment, Y/N hesitates, but he gasps when Spencer pulls at his hair again and a fiery need rolls through him. “I’ve thought about my lips around your cock. Sucking you off like my life depends on it.” He grabs Spencer’s ass and pulls him close, speaking into his mouth. “I’ve thought about grabbing your ass like this as you fuck me. Want to see if you can exceed my expectations?”

Without a word, Spencer spins Y/N around and guides him toward the bedroom, instructing him to lie down and take his pants off. He’s shy at first, but when Spencer’s eyes fall on him again the need is too strong and he doesn’t care anymore. “Want you, Spence.”

When Spencer kicks his pants to the side, Y/N stares in awe. He’s hard and full, perfect, hanging heavily between his legs as he crawls onto the bed and over him. As Spencer nips at Y/N’s pulse point, Y/N reaches between them and grabs both their cocks, rubbing them together while Spencer marks his neck with bites that will undoubtedly be visible by morning. “Need you to fuck me, Spence.”

Clumsily, Spencer reaches into the nightstand for his lube and spreads some in his hand before massaging it into himself and Y/N’s ass. He pushes against the tight ring of muscle. There’s a slight bit of resistance, but the moment he’s past that point, Y/N’s body sucks him in greedily. “Go ahead and fuck me.”

Each word out of Y/N’s mouth makes Spencer even more desperate. Grabbing Y/N’s hands, he puts them above his head and rolls his hips, fucking into his ass with long, thick strokes that build to a quick crescendo. Just like in his daydreams, Y/N grabs Spencer’s ass and pulls him closer with each thrust, grunting into neck as Spencer times his thrusts with pulls on his hair.

“Need to fuck you hard.” Spencer manages to say.

Although it wasn’t posed as question, Spencer stills himself and waits for Y/N to say something. “Do it. Bury yourself inside me.”

Y/N swears he can hear Spencer mutter something like ‘jesus fuck’ before pulling almost all the way to thrust back in even harder. With whatever leverage he can find, Y/N bucks down into Spencer’s thrusts and scratches at his back when Spencer buries himself inside him and cries out.

As Spencer’s coming down from the high, he laughs softly into Y/N’s neck and nibble on his earlobe. “Hell, Y/N. Can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Can’t tell you how long I’ve needed it.”


End file.
